Jill Tuck
Jill Tuck is a villainess from the Saw franchise and appears in from Saw III to Saw 3D(Saw: The Final Chapter, VII). She is a minor character in Saw III, supporting in IV and V'', the secondary antagonist in ''Saw VI, and a deuteragonist in Saw 3D. History In her 40s, Jill is the ex-wife and accomplice of the series' villain Jigsaw. She and John Kramer (Jigsaw), were once a healthy, rich and happily married couple, with John being an extremely skilled builder and civil engineer who owned his own building company (Gideon Industries), which had built half of the cities skyscrapers, and Jill owning a successful drug clinic. The Kramers were very successful and lived good lives, with John planning to take some of the buildings he built and go real estate one day. Jill was pregnant and she and john were expecting a boy named Gideon (after John's company), however, a break in at her clinic by one of her patients named Cecil, resulted in Gideon dying. John became depressed and divorced himself from his wife, before cutting himself off from his friends. John got sick and contracted advanced cancer and a brain tumor, causing him to become even more depressed, especially after he saw others wasting there lives, the very gift he was being denied, by working as criminals, slashing there wrists scamming others etc. John tried to kill himself but failed and decided to teach others how to appreciate there lives...by placing them in life threatening traps for them to escape often by self-harm. Jill became aware of her ex-husband's actions as the Jigsaw killer (likely because he told her) but kept quiet, not wanting John to get arrested. Jill unsuccessfully tried to convince John to stop, seeing it as her responsibility being his ex-wife, but John showed her Amanda, who had now quit her drug addiction cold turkey. This convinced Jill that John's methods worked after all, and she slowly started to think what he was doing was right, even providing drugs and other supplies to aid him in setting up his traps. Jill still tried to convince John otherwise, but after his death, she came to fully embrace his work. Jill did not become a villain until Saw VI where her ties to Jigsaw were revealed and she read John's will, which requested her to become Hoffman's assistant, which she gladly did so. This included helping Hoffman frame others for his crimes and telling him all the people that needed to be kidnapped. Jill was supposed to test Hoffman and than leave the city so she would no longer have to be a part of the killings, but instead she tried to kill Hoffman and replace him as Jigsaw's successor since by now she not only WANTED to be a part of them, but also wanted to lead them. Jill rigged Hoffman's reverse bear trap but he still managed to escape it and go after her. In Saw 3D, Jill and Hoffman battled over John's deadly legacy, but Jill was afraid of Hoffman so she decided to turn herself in to the police and reveal her and Hoffman's roles and his hideout and go into witness protection (planning to kill the police and escape custody after Hoffman was found and arrested so she could replace him as Jigsaw's successor and escape arrest). Unfortunately for Jill, the police hunt for Hoffman did not go so well, as he broke into the police station, murdered every last officer in the building, and knocked her out by smashing her head on a table. He then placed the Reverse Bear Trap on her without a key. Jill tried to scream but the lethal trap's time expired and her jaw was ripped open, killing her with Hoffman saying "Game over". ''Saw: Rebirth'' Jill's first appearance was in the comic Saw: Rebirth, presented here as the girlfriend of the future Jigsaw Killer John Kramer. She was briefly shown with John telling him that the months she had spent with him had been the best of her life, but that she needed "more" from him. She is next seen yelling at John, and due to his fear of commitment, she breaks up with him and leaves. John later states that she "ripped out" his heart, and that the "hole" was still there. His experience with Jill causes him to realize that his life has been a waste, and this, coupled with his diagnosis of cancer shortly after, leads him down the path to becoming "Jigsaw". The "Jill" presented here differs greatly from the one showcased in the films: in the films she is in her 40s and has dark blonde hair, while in the comic her hair is black and she appears younger. The films also clarified that Jill was in fact John's ex-''wife'', and that they had divorced after John had become detached and angry after the death of their unborn child. Thus, the story shown here is not canon with that of the films. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spouses Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Copycats Category:Incriminators Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Divorced Villians